


Awake My Soul

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Compulsion, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush, alternative universe, vampire!Clopin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You might have to look high and low, and you might have to wait a few years... maybe even a few decades... but you will find your special someone someday..." She felt tears sting her eyes. "...and I am not that special someone you are looking for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> God this song fits these two PERFECTLY.
> 
> Ahem. Anyway, I've had this weird fascination with vampire!Clopin, and I had a thought: Rebekah was in England at around 1492 with her brothers. And in this odd Hunchback/Vampire Diaries crossover AU storyline/plot I came up with, something happened with Rebekah and her brothers to where, in 1480, she left for Paris, France. At the start of 1481, the Feast of Fools, January 6th, one year before 1482 when Hunchback takes place, she sees Clopin and immediately is drawn to him. But not in a romantic light. I won't spoil the plot of this story that I may or may not write, but basically she starts paying close attention to Clopin, and one day, a few weeks later, around late January, Clopin is captured and thrown into the Palace of Justice, where he is set to be hung. Rebekah appears in his cell hours before his execution, and feeds him her blood. He is hanged, and wakes up hours later to a guard dragging his body to be burned somewhere. He completes the transition, unintentionally, by feeding and essentially killing the guard. Rebekah later finds him, panicked over what he now is.
> 
> That is the beginning of their wild friendship. Clopin was not allowed to go back to the Court of Miracles for the fact he isn't capable of completely controlling himself just yet. Rebekah promises to help him and protect and take care of him, and over the course of a few months, they grow close. As friends in Rebekah's eyes, while Clopin, on the other hand, starts to actually fall for her.
> 
> And that's where this little one-shot comes in. 
> 
> So yup. Enjoy!

 

 

  
_'Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all..._   
_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall.'_

**\- "Awake My Soul", Mumford and Sons**

  
"...if it weren't for you, I'd be a dead man right now." His gloved hand reached over to grip her's, giving it a squeeze. "I owe you my life, Rebekah. These past few months have made me realize that I _need_ you. That I... _want_ you."  
  
Rebekah Mikaelson knew exactly what Clopin Trouillefou wanted the moment he spoke those words. She could see it in those deep chocolate brown eyes of his, so jolly and full of life despite all his past hardships.

Those first few months they spent together—those initial first months after his transition into a vampire—had been filled with nothing but distrust and self-loathing on Clopin's part. Rebekah had even started to hate herself for turning him, seeing how much emotional turmoil and damage it was causing him (and cursing those damn heightened vampire emotions that the poor gypsy had been dealing with). But she had turned him to save him, right before he was set and inevitably executed, and it took a while for him to realize that she had saved his life. He already knew that, of course, but he slowly started to become grateful for that fact. Even though he wasn't allowed to go back home to the Court of Miracles for a while—Rebekah warned him that he'd be putting the lives of every gyspy at risk if he did so; he had to control his need for blood before he could return, and she told him that he would only be allowed to go back once she found him ready—he eventually started to accept her company and protection. She was, after all, an Original vampire, and he was much safer with her; safer than he'd ever been in his entire life.  
  
And on the other end, slowly but surely, the gypsy had wormed his way into Rebekah's heart. She deeply cared about him, as anyone would for their friend.

_Friend._

  
It wasn't as if he wasn't good enough for her. Rebekah could see the qualities of a great man—and what a great and loyal man Clopin was—in those dark brown eyes currently staring deep into her own blue ones. He was strong, kind, and very much attractive. There wasn't a single thing about him she could _not_ love. And she could clearly see the love in his eyes—love that he had for _her_. She was irresistible, and there wasn't a single thing about _her_ that he could not love. Rebekah had known for weeks leading up to this moment that he was in love with her.

Rebekah noticed his eyes flicker down to her lovely lips. He wanted a taste; he wanted _her_ , and she could clearly see it in his eyes.  
  
And that was just it: Rebekah had come to Paris searching for a companion. A _friend._ And when she first saw Clopin at the Feast of Fools a few months before, she saw all the makings of a loyal friend. By all accounts he appeared to be a cheerful and lively man, even after all the Hell and persecution Judge Claude Frollo was putting the gypsies through. Once Clopin became a vampire, of course that perky and playful personality began to conflict with the heightened emotions he felt deep down. All the regret; the self-hatred; the utter despair. He'd been a complete wreck those first few weeks, and especially the first few days. But slowly Rebekah helped him back to his feet, and showed him in every way possible that he shouldn't be ashamed of what he was: a gypsy... and now a vampire.  
  
Much to her own surprise, Rebekah didn't stop him when he leaned in closer. _The last time you fell in love you ended up with a dagger through your heart,_ she reminded herself. It wasn't as if Clopin would ever do such a thing to her as Alexander had done to her hundreds of years ago... he would never do that to her, she knew that. But she knew a romance between them would only end in heartbreak. She just knew that would be the outcome.

His tender lips brushed against her own. His lips were sweet and strangely warm against hers.

 That was enough for Rebekah to stop him.  
  
She brought her hands up, holding his face as he leaned back to stare at her in confusion. _Don't you want this?_ his puzzled expression seemed to ask, but he didn't open his mouth to say what was clearly written on his face. So he settled on, "What's wrong?"  
  
"This." She studied him closely for a moment, making sure he was staring deep into her eyes and realizing, right then and there, what she had to do.  
  
Her cerulean eyes flickered, and he was immediately under her control. And she only had one command for him: "Clopin... I do not want you to..." for a brief second she hesitated to go through with her decision, but she forced herself to continue for both of their sakes, "...I do not want you to love me in a romantic way. You are my friend, and I care for you deeply... but we could never... _I_ could never have your heart." She knew very well what could happen to their friendship if she accepted his love. "...and you will never have mine." She brushed a single thumb along his cheek, as if to reassure him. "But please understand that you have an eternity to find your soul mate, who may or may not be on this Earth at this very moment. You might have to look high and low, and you might have to wait a few years... maybe even a few decades... but you _will_ find your special someone someday..." She felt tears sting her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was reassuring Clopin or herself of this fact. "...and I am not that special someone you are looking for."  
  
A single tear trailed down her cheek. Rebekah cleared her throat, which felt thick, as if she'd been crying long and hard. "Now I want you to go back inside, okay?” She forced a smile through her tears. She could not undo what she had just done. “I'll meet you there shortly."  
  
All Clopin did was nod.  
  
Her hands fell from his face, and she allowed herself to break the compulsion. Clopin stood up and blankly turned away from her, already heading in the direction of their little cottage that Rebekah had found abandoned on the outskirts of Paris. She watched him go, listening to the crackle of the flames from the little fire they started, as well as his retreating footsteps.  
  
Rebekah was quite certain that Clopin would find his one true love. She only hoped that, one day, she would find hers too.


End file.
